Even Time Stops Sometimes
by ChibiGlowKitteh
Summary: Clocks seem to never stop, but when they do, a certain notepad probably has something to do with it... OOC Padlock fluff from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared


**Guys I can't believe this is happening to me…**

**I've been sucked into the void of the 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared' fandom and am even cospaying Human!Notebook/Paige xD (Speaking of, are any of my readers going to Anime North in May…?) But I saw this cute little headcannon on Tumblr (feel free to follow me at CinnamonSneezes—shameless advertising /shot) that when Paige gets sick she turns green, and Tony constantly tries to cheer up and be creative, but fails miserably.**

**So without further ado, please enjoy xD**

**Also please excuse how poorly written this is... This is what happens when I can't sleep at 3 AM**

_MEH! MEH! MEH! MEH! MEH! M-_

Covers rustled and soon rose as the dark blue figure rose from beneath them, alarm quickly blipping off when the gloved finger pressed against the red tinted nose, silence filling the room once more other than the soft ticking that reverberated from Tony. His head tilted to the side to find the mound of blankets that his lover was buried under, small tufts of her pastel hair poking out here and there, soft breaths able to be heard once the clock leaned a bit closer.

He easily braced himself for the other to come flying at him, pencils clutched in her inky black hands- though the attack never came, Tony's brows furrowing in conclusion to the lack of movement from Paige,

"Paige, dear…?" A soft groan was the only thing that alerted him of the pale woman beneath the sheets, and Tony frowned. Paige never one was for time… "Paige, darling, it's _time _to get up," He gave the mound a small nudge, still prepared for some sort of sneak attack, but his concern was growing despite his caution.

Even when Paige was exhausted she never kept herself burrowed under the sheets.

Gently taking the colourful comforter and sheets in hand, Tony slowly peeled them back, peering underneath,

"Oh dear…" Paige's cheeks were tinted with a horrible shade of green, comparing to the sickening green sludge of sewage, or something of the sort. A violet eye peeked open, the notepad shifting slightly so she could properly see her lover.

"Green…?" Was all she managed in a weak voice, and the clock gave a hesitant nod, slightly fearful of her reaction. But a simple eye twitch was all he got before it drifted shut once more, a small huff escaping the pastel female.

"Are you feeling alright, Paige…?" It was a stupid question, but he just wanted to make sure…

"Is the sky orange?" Came the sarcastic reply, and Tony gave a soft sigh, look softening at just how miserable his pastel-haired lover looked. His hand caressed gently over the drooping, coloured locks, and he slipped out from under the covers, silently changing as he slipped his sash over one shoulder, all the while thinking of how to cheer the usually-creative artist up.

But that took so much time…

Heaving yet another sigh, Tony's crimson eyes swept over the once-again sleeping Paige, before quietly creeping out the door, closing it behind him and heading into the kitchen, throwing open a few cupboard doors and glaring at what lay inside,

"Now… How would I go about this…?" He muttered to himself, grumbling nonsense among other thing as he rifled through the pantry, looking for something that would be suitable for his lover to eat in such a state…

~x~

"YEOW!" It was the shriek of annoyance and pain that made Paige bolt up in bed, flinching at the sharp pain that shot through her head and body in protest at the quick movement. Her hands graced over the side of the bed where her ticking lover slept, and it was nearly ice-cold, signalling to her that Tony has obviously been gone for a while.

"Tony…?" She whispered groggily through the darkness of their bedroom, the only sound in answer being the ticking of their clock. She gave a soft groan in response, weighing her options of getting out of bed to see if Tony was okay, or simply waiting in bed for the outcome.

But heaven knows she couldn't just lay around in bed and wait for her idiotic lover to 'fix' whatever mess he had made, and after a few attempts, she finally dragged herself from the delightful warmth of the bed covers, paint splattered pyjamas hanging over her hands and bunching around her feet, since they were truly Tony's- she had forcibly painted the plain white linens because they simply weren't creative enough being a plain white, and her lover had refused to wear them afterwards… 'If any paint gets on the bed from them there's no time to clean it up…' Her dreary violet eyes rolled, the smallest of smiles drifting over her blackened lips as she recalled the small scuffle that had followed- She'd won that round with her pencils…

"Tony…?" She rasped, poking her head around the doorway of the kitchen, eyebrows furrowing at the scene that met her.

Her lover sat in the middle of the kitchen, a pot lid still spinning on the kitchen floor a small ways off and the pot sitting between his legs, a quarter full of soup broth while the rest created a miniature broth-pond around him… And Paige couldn't help but grimace at the sickly brown colour the broth was. The clock glanced up in surprise, looking almost sheepish at the fact he had been caught in such a mess,

"I was going to see if I could add dye or something to make it 'colourful' and 'creative' but…" He trailed off, and Paige gave a small laugh at the reddened hue Tony's cheeks adopted. She stepped forward, ignoring the feverish nausea that swept over her, ignoring the broth that immediately soaked her pyjama pants, and ignoring the twitch that Tony's eye gave at the thought of wasting even more time cleaning up now.

Though his thoughts were corrupted as Paige's lips brushed over his, and his hand reached up, drifted through her sweat-dampened locks while his own smile lit his features.

Even though trying to kill each other was quite fun, it was times like these Tony enjoyed most… An affectionate peck here, cuddling while watching a movie… Anything like that and the clock could soak up the attention immediately,

"Let's leave the creativity to me so there's no more messes like these, hm~…?" Paige purred softly, curling up against the other as she was effortlessly lifted into Tony's arms, carried down the hallway and back to bed, pyjama pants quickly being replaced with a clean pair before she was placed in bed, blankets tucked up to her chin.

She frowned slightly at the lack of an answer though, body even tensing a bit as Tony walked back across their room to the doorway, preparing to exit. Though Paige noticed he only got past the edge of the bed before he stopped, suddenly bending down to pick up his discarded nightwear.

"You know… People deserve to slack off from their schedules and have a break every once in a while…" Tony murmured, before slowly turning and setting to unbuttoning his long coat. It only took a few short moments before he was dressed in his pyjamas once more, slipping under the covers and drawing Paige's shivering body close.

"But that creativity thing…? Deal." The clock spoke, finally answering his lover's question from earlier as she nuzzled to his chest, "As long as whatever it is won't take too much time…"

"No promises…"

**Un-creative (see what I did there? Ohoho xD) and unoriginal ending but I'm tired… I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways, and apologies about my absence… I've fallen from my fics and am trying to get back on track but as you can see it's not working…**


End file.
